


It Will Rise In Perfect Light

by syrupwit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Few but those who knew him might have guessed it, but Luther loved poetry.





	It Will Rise In Perfect Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Inspired by anonymous mention of [this screenshot](https://imgur.com/a/jovMtZb) \-- "New poem inspired by comet." Luther canonically writes poetry, apparently.
> 
> Title from "[The Old Astronomer](https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Old_Astronomer)" by Sarah Williams.

Few but those who knew him might have guessed it, but Luther loved poetry. Allison was better at memorizing it, Ben and Vanya at writing it. Klaus liked the drama of recitation, though he often forgot the words. Diego actively hated it. Five, before he left, was more inclined towards prose.

As a teenager, Luther filled dozens of notebooks in the quiet hours between training and missions. He was at once proud and embarrassed of his work. Klaus would sometimes steal a notebook to read aloud, delighted when Luther flushed and yelled. Pogo had to deliver more than one midnight lecture on respecting each other’s possessions. Still, Luther fondly remembered the time Klaus had paused mid-mockery to announce, “This is actually kind of good.”

When Ben died, Luther stopped writing. There was nothing more to say.

He didn’t realize how much he’d missed it until he started again, a few weeks into the moon mission. His growing fingers were clumsy, his grip awkward, but his head felt clear for the first time in years. It was like something trapped had finally cracked open, like a fly in amber, the far warm yellow sunlight spilling over the curve of the Earth.


End file.
